


{StingYu | Harry Potter AU}

by Eleanor_Devil



Series: StingYu | Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fairy tail au, Harry Potter Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil
Summary: A series of events about Sting Eucliffe and Yukino Agria in the Harry Potter Universe! More characters and pairings will be added through the story, might eventually become a complete separate story.[Chapter 2] Sting tries to know his Potions tutor a little better.





	1. Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Something small of a bigger project I'm working on with my friend mirage05!

Despite being just twelve years old, Sting already had a quite good shape of his personality and he was _proud_ of it, extremely proud. Being a pure blood wizard, Sting thought he could only be destined to achieve great things because that's what pure bloods are!

Weisslogia had always told him that all kinds of wizards, from Muggle-borns to Pure Bloods, were to be respected and viewed as equals but a part of Sting always told him that Pure Bloods were the best and rather young he had decided that when his time to come to Hogwarts came, he wanted to be a Slytherin. _Not that would matter much considering the decision wasn't on him but on the Sorting Hat._

So when that time finally came, Sting wasn't surprised when the decision of the Sorting Hat for him was indeed Slytherin. After all he had all the traits of a Slytherin.

Or well...he liked to believe so.

Despite being already on his second year of school, Sting still struggled a lot with the Potions class. There was _always_ something missing, something _always_ goes wrong in this class. Last time he made another student vomit slugs after Snape made them drink the potion he had prepared...and that was supposed to be a potion against problems like that so the effect was obviously reversed.

On the positive side he hadn't killed anyone, of course Snape would know if his potion was life threatening otherwise he wouldn't have made the student drink it. Still..._it was extremely humiliating_.

He hadn't been surprised, yet he had definitely been annoyed, when after "the show" Snape had asked to meet him in the Potion's classroom after the end of all Sting's classes.

And so here he was now, in the said classroom waiting for the <strike>bitter in his opinion</strike> Potion's teacher.

Eventually, after what seemed like a good amount of time waiting, the door of the classroom flung open and Snape walked in. Sting's eyes however were more attentive on what, or rather whom, was walking quietly but with assured steps behind the black clothed teacher. It was a young girl, perhaps around his age, with short white hair which was adorned by a yellow headband and a blue rose resting on the left side of her head; her skin was pale (at least compared to his own) and she had brown eyes, gleaming with a very soft tone of amber. She was wearing the Hufflepuff House clothing.

The boy's blue eyes only moved to Snape when he stopped right in front of him. As usual, the man had a bitter and serious look on his face. 

"I didn't bring her here for you to enjoy the view, Eucliffe."

Sting resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he wasn't even "enjoying the view", he was just curious! The girl stopped in her tracks right next to Snape, brown eyes locked on the blond.

"Miss Agria is, as you must have already seen, a student from the House of Hufflepuff." Sting raised his scarred eyebrow, she must be from another class obviously, "She is also from the first year." Alright that explained things. 

The girl, whose first name he still didn't know, slightly bowed to him by bending quickly her knees "Yukino Agria, pleasure to meet you." Her voice was soft and polite but the words didn't reach her eyes, they were cold, serious and held a certain distance.

Still, Sting raised quickly his hand as a welcome but his eyes darted back to Snape. For some reason he felt like he was going to hate whatever the teacher had upon his sleeve. 

"Miss Agria is one of the best students in the Potions classes and this is why from now on...she will be tutoring you, Eucliffe, at least until you understand the basics of Potions and hopefully before you end up killing someone with your experiments."

Sting thought his chin would drop to the floor and his eyes would pop out of their place.

"I beg your pardon…?" 


	2. Muggle-Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting tries to know his Potions tutor a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter here!
> 
> Just to make things clear, I will often jump in between times going back and forth as, once again, this isn't the full story of this AU and a few things are still being decided on.  
Sting, Rogue and Wendy are also on the same year as Harry Potter and his friends!

**October, 1992, Hogwarts**

Sting didn’t know what was worse to him, the fact that he was already in the second year and still sucked at creating potions or that a first year had been assigned to tutor him for said class. He thought the second was probably the worst, it felt humiliating and that was why he hadn’t said anything to his brothers and sisters about the tutoring, instead he would just find an excuse to leave after the classes.

Despite not being fond of the tutoring idea, Sting had to admit that he was actually starting to get the hang of the class subjects. Yukino was actually a really good tutor when he was in the mood to learn but if he had to point out just one bad thing about her...it would be her humor, or rather the lack of it.

“You don’t smile much, do you?” the blond finally asked after minutes of taking small glimpses at the white haired girl while he doing the task of writing down ingredients used in potions, its properties and in what kind of potions they could be used.

Yukino raised her brown eyes from the book she was reading “Magical Studies”, she was always reading something during the tutoring classes “Why do I need to be smiling?”

The boy shrugged before setting on the table the feather he had been using to write “My dad always says a smile can brighten up anyone’s day.” he proceeded to show an awkward smile.

The girl’s mouth tightened up a bit at the sight and Sting’s smile soon became a pout seeing that his effort had no effect on her. Resting a hand on his cheek, the boy sighed “_ This _ was supposed to make you smile…”

There was a silence for a moment and Sting eventually went back to write down notes on his notebook, to his surprise the silence was broken by Yukino this time “Why do you go by the name Sting? Isn’t your name Lysander?”

The blond couldn’t help but make a face at the mention of his birth name, true Sting had been a nickname that came from his sister and to be honest he prefered it a million times over the name Lysander; he didn’t have anything against the name itself...he just didn’t like it and at this point his family only used it when he did something wrong...big time.

Seeing the boy’s expression at the mention, Yukino’s curious eyes immediately went back to its monotonous look “Pardon me, it’s not my place to ask something personal like that.” her hands were again on the book.

A part of Sting wanted to continue the conversation, after all he had finally got her to talk, in two weeks of tutoring, about something that wasn’t Potions. _ Another _ part of him, however, the part that usually took over him most of the time, that is his ego and prideful side, told him that it wasn’t worth continuing this conversation.

But that didn’t mean he wanted the talk in general to stop.

“So…” he started as he continued to scribble the notes down “What’s your feeling about all this? The tutoring?”

He saw the brown eyes lift slightly from the page they were previously set on before going back to place, he pouted yet again when she didn’t seem to want to answer the particular question. Yukino turned over the page of the book “I’m alright with it.” she finally answered “Professor Snape asked me to do it, I don’t have reasons to say no.”

No reasons to say no? Now that got Sting’s attention “Why? Surely you would have better things to do than tutoring a second year student. Like...hang out with your friends?” he _ surely _ could name a few things that he would rather do than be stuck on tutoring classes…

Yukino pressed her lips tightly for a moment “I don’t really have friends..”

_ ‘I wonder why’ _ a little voice inside Sting’s head sent that thought to his mind but he choose not to voice it outloud. Thankfully Yukino didn’t seem to possess the Legilimency ability. The blond rested once again a hand on his cheek “You seem to be quite ambitious over your studies, I mean you’re tutoring me and studying at the same time, I don’t think many would do that.” he flashed a smirk over his face “Who knows, maybe the Sorting Hat could’ve put you in Slytherin instead.”

The white haired girl sighed, audibly this time, before setting down and closing the book “That...would have been impossible.”

“Why?” he asked while arching an eyebrow curiously

“...Because your House doesn’t accept in _ people _ like me.” she quickly stood up from the chair and grabbed her belongings “I think we have had enough tutoring for today. I will see you tomorrow.” and she was out of his view before he could even voice his thoughts.

To say he was shocked was underestimating it...he would’ve never guessed this about her, ever, if she hadn’t just told him what she had. She hadn’t said it explicitly but it was obvious to him what she meant…

Yukino was a muggle-born.

* * *

Sting sighed as he climbed the stairs, praying they wouldn’t suddenly start moving as he really wasn’t in the mood to wait for the stairs to move back to place. His mind plagued with the information he had been told not long ago.

If he was already embarrassed, to the point of not telling his brothers about it, that he had to have tutoring classes about Potions now he didn’t know how to feel at the fact that all this time he was being tutored not just by a first year, but a muggle-born nonetheless…

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when he felt something hitting him hard on the shoulders, nearly making him lose his balance on the stairs “What the-?!” Sting turned around only to find out that the _ something _ was rather _ someone _, to be more specific...his brother Natsu who was bearing his usual big smirk. Not too far behind were his other brothers and sister, Gajeel, Rogue, Erik and Wendy.

Now to make things clear, neither of them were blood brothers however they were raised as such, they lived in the same house, although they had each been raised by different people; this was after an incident took the lives of their biological parents. Out of all of them, only two had blood siblings, who had also been raised by their foster parents; Natsu had an older brother named Zeref, who was currently on his 6th Year and was a Prefect of the House of Ravenclaw, whereas Sting had an older sister, Lyanna, who had returned right this year to Hogwarts but as a teacher of Ghouls Studies, she too had been part of the House of Ravenclaw.

Erik was the same age as Zeref and thus was also on his 6th Year, out of the boys he and Zeref were the oldest ones. He was a half-blood, apparently coming from both British and Latino families; his skin was dark tan, his hair spiky, upward styled and maroon color, his eyes were purple. Like Sting, Erik was part of the House of Slytherin.

Natsu and Gajeel were the second oldest of the house, having the same age and thus being both on their 3rd Year, just a year ahead of Sting. Natsu is half Asian and half British, as well a pure blooded wizard and he couldn’t be more different from his older brother despite both having the same mother and father, while it was noticeable that Natsu was an Asian descent with his sharp shaped eyes, Zeref had more round ones, Natsu had pink hair and slightly tanned skin (but not as tan as Erik’s) while Zeref had black hair and cream toned skin. It seemed that their only resemblance were the dark colored eyes. Even in their personalities they were different, Natsu was always more talkative and extremely loud while Zeref was more reserved and calm. Among them all, Natsu was the only one to be part of the House of Gryffindor.

Gajeel on the other hand was a full British and pure blooded wizard, he had long black spiky hair which he sometimes would catch in a low ponytail, especially during activities where the hair could be a problem, his eyes were sharp and the iris red in color. He had this very punk-like appearance and some students were actually afraid of him due to his short-tempered personality and he would often fight with Natsu over...well almost anything really. Gajeel was also a fan of piercings, he had three small rings pierced along each of his eyebrows, another pair on each side of his nose and another below his lower lip. Like Erik and Sting, Gajeel was a Slytherin.

Following them in age, came of course Sting along with Rogue and Wendy, they were the youngest in their home and had the same age, thus all of them were currently in their 2nd Year in Hogwarts.

Rogue, like Natsu and Zeref, was an Asian descent, a pure blooded one too, and in appearance was very similar to Gajeel except with less hair but it was black nonetheless and his eyes were red as well; very often people would ask if they were blood brothers. Despite seeing Gajeel as his idol, the one Rogue is the closest to is Sting, although they were in different Houses (Rogue was in Ravenclaw whereas Sting was in Slytherin), they were inseparable and were seen together many times. Like Sting, Rogue’s real name was not the one he preferred people to call him, his real name was Ryos but he too seemed to have a particular dislike for his real name.

And then there was Wendy, the only girl of the house after Lyanna moved out, and the brightest of them all, she too was a full British and pure blooded wizard. She had long blue hair which she would often catch in two pigtails, creamy skin and big round brown eyes. She was the most calm of the house, always finding ways to avoid fights. Wendy had been sorted to the House of Hufflepuff.

Again despite not being blood related, they all treated each other like siblings and were always there for one another.

“Hiya, Sting!” Natsu greeted his younger brother “Where have you been all this time? We barely saw you today.”

Sting turned around and shrugged “I thought Rogue had told you, I was out practicing for the Quidditch game that’s all.” Sting was indeed a member of Slytherin’s Quidditch Team, he was a Chaser.

“Hmm is that so, blondie?” Gajeel walked past him but not before ruffling his hair, Sting complained and slapped away his brother’s hand, he _ hated _ when _ anyone _ touched his hair! “Ya gonna beat them all?”

“Of course I am! Do you have any doubts on it?” as always Sting was very prideful and would often claim nobody could beat him in anything, despite Weisslogia’s warnings for him to be careful with that attitude. 

Gajeel smirked “Gi hi hi, we’ll see then little one.” and yet again ruffled the blond’s hair before leaping on a run upstairs with Sting chasing right after him.

“Stop calling me little one! I am just a year younger than you!” the others could hear Sting’s complains and Gajeel’s laugh echoing through the stairs “And stop touching my hair dang it!”

“Language, little one!”

“Argh! I hate you Gajeel!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is rather small but perhaps there will be more! Depending on the feedback ^^


End file.
